The Legend of Crescent Rewritten Preview
by Dragoness of the Stars
Summary: This is what the title says. It's basically the prologue that I never wrote for the original. If I get enough feedback, I'll continue the story (rewritten) on here. R&R please so I know if I chould continue or not...
1. Prologue

_So, yeah, I decided to post a preview for my rewritten version of The Legend of Crescent, If this turns out a success, I will post on this and abandon the other story (it will be the same, just rewritten better). Tell me how you like it...remember, it's your decisions that determine what I do...In a way ;) Here is the prologue that was never in the original as the preview..._

_**Prologue**_

There is no such thing as silence.

Even small drops of rain pattering to the ground, slidingonto the dark tree trunks and slipped of the brushy grass stalks screening the Bau Gu Orphanage, caused noise. Then, light and quick, the padding of footsteps tapped into hearing. Labored breathing, grass swishing to the sides and revealing a strange-looking reptile.

Slim, female, with a round head and a broad, long tail. Silver scales glittered nearly white in the moonlight, and bright green eyes pierced through the forest. Her ragged clothes, most of them hidden by a torn cloak, had briars clinging to the sides that she took no notice of. She looked as if pausing, breathing heavily, eyes drooping in exhaustion, but her gaze stayed fierce.

It was a dragoness, and she looked back in terror as a roar erupted in the distance. Her feet churned into the earth damp from rain, bracing against the mournful wind, so fast she was just a dazzling silver flash. The world sped through her vision in a blur.

She choked back a shriek as a black figure dropped in beside her, then breathed out a relieved sigh; those were dark jade eyes she'd know anywhere.

"Night, you made it...where is she?" The female dragon panted, easing her sprint.

The black dragon, nearly engulfed in the shadows, was barely visible except for themoonbeams bouncing on his scales. "I'm fine, Mistia, it's you I'm worried about,"

"Please, Night-is Crescent safe?" Mistia demanded. Night nodded.

"Sage's bringing her, but we have to hurry-the enemies might-"

A hiss slunk out from the darkness, and the two dragons swapped terrified glances.

"Run!"

The pair pelted through the forest, twigs snapping underfoot and leaves rustling as they whistled by. Their came another sound now; one of more careful quietness, of someone padding on behind them...and taking it's time.

The dragons' sides where screaming at them, but suddenly the skidded to a stop.

"Sage?" Night whispered, after catching his breath. "Sage, where are you?"

"Right here, brother," A deep voice answered. Another dragon strode into the scene, tall and blue-eyed, with the same pitch black scales.

"And Crescent?"

"Safe and sound," The dragon frowned sadly, and yet another reptile popped out from behind Sage, a toddler, with silver scales and icy, crystal blue eyes. She looked up in confusion, then spotted the other two. Releasing her grip of Sage's finger, she trod over to Night and Mistia and tried to embrace both with her little arms.

"Mama! Daddy!" She giggled, burying her head into their stomachs. "I fwound you!"

Night squeezed his eyes shut while Mistia exhaled shakily, stroking her daughter's head.

"Hey, sweetie," she whispered tenderly. "We have something to tell you, Cress...Me and daddy are gonna go on a trip for now-"

"Really? Where?"

"Somewhere for grownups," Mistia chuckled nervously, shifting her eyes around warily. Her heart felt like it was going to crack in two as she stared at Crescent, and she pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

"But remember, Cress, everything'll be okay, don't worry, hon, okay?" she breathed out, feeling something wet drip down her cheeks.

"Okay." Crescent said, looking up trustfully. Her mom laughed quietly, wiping away her tears, though more kept sliding down.

"I promise."

Mistia kissed her on her head and fondled her goat-like ears. "Say goodbye to daddy."

Crescent nodded and ran up, hugging her father's legs, pressing her face in the black silk of his pants. "Goowbye, daddy-have a good time." she said, looking up at Night's forlorn face. Somehow he managed to pull a grim smile on his face.

"We'll see you soon, Cress, we'll be back." he promised, rubbing her head. "Now, Uncle Sage is gonna take you to were you are gonna stay while we're gone-be good for us."

"Okay!" she chirruped. "Love you, mommy and daddy," She said shyly.

"We-we love you too, Crescent." Mistia choked out, mustering all her will-power not to burst out crying.

Sage picked up the little dragon-girl and nodded curtly to the other two. "I wish you luck-we will meet soon."

Then he fled off into the darkness, and then silence ruled, except for the steady fall of rain that mixed with Mistia's tears and dropped to the ground.

"Oh, Night, what have we just done?" She croaked, leaning against him and sobbing into his arm.

"We have just saved her life, Mistia." he said, though he felt like buckling to the ground for the pain in letting his daughter go with so much belief they would be back. He held his mate's arm, supporting her as much as himself. "It was for her own good."

"I know, I know..." she moaned almost inaudibly in misery. "But, still..."

"Well...what do we have hear?" A voice dripped posionously out of the gloom, making the two reptilesswivell around and freeze in chilling horror, eyes wide.

"A couple sad, little...dragons?" The voice snarled. A silver point of a sword sliced out of the darkness, cold against Mistia's neck. She held back a gasp as two wicked golden eyes, burning with fierce hatred, glared out of the shadows.

~oOo~

Sage ran, hoping and praying desperately for his brother and sister-in-law to stay safe, even if that chance was impossible. His feet pounded wearily on the ground but still he tried not to jostle his sleepy, nearly limp niece in his arms.

"Silvering, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Huh?" she mumbled drowsily. "I'm fine, Uncwe Sage. Jus'" she yawned "Don' call me...Silvering..."

Faint snores, and Sage smiled, deep sadness coursing through him. He had wished this day wouldn't ever come, but fate decided otherwise...

Yet he knew, all would turn out right in the end.

He hoped.

The dragon finally stopped, sides heaving. Looming pale overhead stood the frail figure of a building.

Bau Gu.

He cradled the dragon-girl in his arm and stared at her with soft arms. Then, gently, he leaned her against the wall, putting a blanket over her, and then rapped loudly on the door, and only when he heard the skittering of hooves on wood did he speed away, looking back to see a sheep open the door, warm golden light from her candle spearing the darkness.

Sage could see no more as a scream,Mistia's, floated from far away to his ears. With only another remorseful look back, he began rocketing towards his brother.

And when he got there, he stayed rooted to the ground in cold terror.

"Oh no..."

~oOo~

"Mistia..." Night groaned tearfully, on his knees, with dark blood trickling from a long gash on his arm and staining the ground. He rocked back and forth, holding the lifeless dragoness in his arms, with tears flowing to the ground. "Oh, Mistia, I'm so sorry..."

"Night," Sage began, taking a step forward and pushing aside the tall ferns.

His brother looked up in silent anguish, grief and seething anger mixing together like explosive chemistry. "I couldn't make it...Golden Eyes was too fast...too strong...All my fault..."

"No, it's not..."

Night didn't listen, he just kept weeping into Mistia's shoulder, dark green eyes half-lidded.

Suddenly, the ground lurched under Sage's feet. Cackling laughs filled the air, and the night seemed to swallow them in menace. The earth shifted and growled, then roared and shook violently. Sage was flung to the ground, and he looked up to see swords surrounding him, Night, and the motionless Mistia at all sides. He exhaled, and lowered his head.

Hope was lost.

_So, yeah, there it is! Tell me what you thought!_

_-Dragoness of the Stars/Sleet12_


	2. Chapter One: Escape

_Alright, even though I got only one review, I'm still gonna try and post this. Read on..._

_**Chapter One: Escape**_

_Crescent's POV_

_They abandoned you..._

_Your parents didn't love you...Your uncle and father left you here three years ago, and yet you still wait!_

_What's the use!?_

_Abandoned..._

The thoughts echoed in my mind restlessly, bouncing off the edges to fill it with it's racket. I buried my head into my hands and scrunched my nose, trying to wish the thoughts whispering, filling me like water into a jug, away. It was impossible.

I got up angrily and paced between the clawed wall and my shredded mat. It was maddening, staying in here, imprisoned, but I didn't dare go out.

Even in such poor places, like the Bau Gu orphanage I was in, contempt for the different sailed above most other traits. One look at my gleaming teeth and flashing white claws was enough to send the caretakers fleeing, shaking, and completely unwilling to give me a chance.

Even theives and robbers evaded the place, my own little jail. I felt stuck, unfree to move. With a snarl I crouched down to the ground, sprang up, and tore at the wooden walls, deep gashes appearing. Small trickles of blood appeared from beneath my claws. I ignored them, thick reptile-like tail swaying slightly, my eyes narrowed furiously. Anger was a powerful emotion, and I held no restrain over it. In fact, I didn't want to.

I had heard of someone here before me, a young tigress. Some of the other scratches, though not as deep as my own, could still be seen visibly, half-patched as if trying to cover up the mess she had left behind. Her story was much like the one I was living, except it had a happy ending.

_Mine,_ someone muttured in the back of my head, _won't have one._

But any finale was better than this, left to rot in prison, where kids laugh at you because your different, a silver-scaled dragon-girl, a freak! With the last word pounding in my mind I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head to clear it.

I had devised a plan, a simple one, that was perfect.

Tomorrow, Crescent the dragoness of Bau Gu, would escape.

~oOo~

"Hurry up, dragon-girl!" One of the kids, a male bunny, sneered, hopping away quickly as I snarled, though I lowered my glare to the ground and swallowed back my pride. I would deal with this, for now, else the plan wouldn't work. I reajusted the dark blue cape on my shoulders and sighed quietly.

The bunny, noticing my reluctance to defend myself, began taunting and jeering at me, others joining him.

_Silver freak..._

I was deaf to their mocking squeaks and snickers, but suddenly I snapped "Go away, cotton-heads, before I light you all on fire!"

That silenced them, and also probably the death glare I aimed at each and every one. My muscles tensed, and I faked a growl. The kids squealed and fled, and I smirked to myself. Fire, I thought. How much I would give to have that power in my hands.

I began treading down the path, following the nervous group. We were going on a small trip, to the shore. The young bunnies, geese, and other species had recovered their dampened spirits and were chattering nonstop amongst themselves. I kicked a smooth gray pebble absent-mindedly down the path and watched it scamper down the surface, skidding beside the bushes.

I shuffled up to it to flick it away again, but a furry gray leg protruded in front of me just as I stepped up.

"Woah!"

I tripped face-first on the sandy, rocky ground, getting a mouthful of dirt. I heard howls of raucous, childlike laughter echo in my ears. Slowly, I got myself up, spitting out earth. A trickle of red ran down my chin, and I brushed it away, staring at the wolf in front of me.

Even with his tattered clothes, the gray lupine held an air of unwounded pride. His dark brown eyes could be read easily; he despised me. Scarr, bully of the orphanage.

Smoothing out my crumpled white vest and brushing burrs off my navy-colored pants, I looked up at Scarr, the wolf pup, with a triumphant gleam in my crystal-blue eyes.

This is what I had been waiting for.

Before he even had time to react, I drew back my wound fist and slammed it into his unprotected belly. With a groan of pain, his eyes slightly glazed and burning, Scarr wrapped his paws around himself, knees buckling from the impact, and glared at me with fierce hatred. "You stupid...silver...freak!" he seethed through clenched teeth. I stood there, grinning smugly. All according to the plan. But another part of me was secretly delighted by this, deviously, sickeningly, relishing it.

Ah, revenge was ever so sweet.

"Miss Wo-ONG!" Scarr yelped in his weakest voice that I only I could tell was fake. Reminding myself to stick to my hope of escape, I stayed mute while the frail sheep came hobbling down the road, her hooves clacking on the stones, a troop of whisperimg orphans trotting after her. The children of the Bau Gu orphanage never, ever, wanted to face Miss Wong, head caretaker, after having screwed up. She was stern and believed the world was a round ball of evil and junk, and was usually pessimist. Even during New Year's.

Her little pet was Scarr. I was like her training dummy, a torture object.

Why can't people be sensible and try finding out about their fualts instead of those of other's? The world is so confusing.

She glared at me while caressing Scarr on his head, muttering words of comfort.

"Is my little puppy okay? Tell me what the horrible reptile did to you this time, my little fuzz-ball." I tried not to cringe at the nasty comments she mumbled. It was Scarr's turn to smile triumphantly.

"I'm fine, Miss Wong." he reassured sweetly. "I-it's alright, I think it was an accident..."

Even though I knew she wouldn't, I prayed that the sheep wouldn't buy that.

"Nonesense! Now tell me the truth, even if you don't want the dragoness" I had a name, you know. "...to get in trouble, as you're so sweet." Sweet? Yeah right, and I had a crush on Mr. Spoke, the cranky hedgehog janitor of the orphanage. Yeck.

"Well...she punched me, in the stomach."

Finally, I spoke. "But, Miss, he tripped me!" I protested, hoping they wouldn't see I was faking it all. Miss Wong sighed at my belligerent scowl and stared hard at me, probably deaf to my complaints.

"Crescent, since you have misbehaved, I am sending you back, and you will not be able to come with us." Was it just me, or was the steel in her voice just a veil over that quivering note of fear. Of me. I glowered, but was barely able to contain my excitement. It was working! Yes! I growled slightly. The children huddled and cowered behind the caretaker. "Now." The sheep almost gulped, then had a second thought.

"Michelangelo, escort her back and then catch up with us."

I turned around and hurried off, not waiting for my escort, the burning glares of Scarr and Miss Wong ushering me on.

"Hey, wait up!"

Reluctantly, I turned around as I heard the pawsteps cease. Dressed only in brown pants and a simple golden sash stood a Maltese tiger, meaning his fur was a strange shade of silver-bue. Amber eyes met icy blue for a bit before I sighed and began trudging back.

"Hey, Cress, what's up with you?" The feline asked gently. Michelangelo, or Mac, as he preferred, was the only cub, pup, or any kind of kid nice to me in the orpanage. Knowing I could trust him, I told him what I was planning to do.

"You're leaving!?" He exclaimed, though understanding sympathy flashed in his eyes.

"Yeah." I responded. He looked almost hurt, but he nodded. He wouldn't want to leave, would he? I mean, he might look odd, but he had plenty of friends...

Us two just stood there on the twig-strewn path for what seemed like eternity.  
"I-I better be going now..." I muttered. "Tell them I ran off and you tripped so you couldn't catch me."

He cocked his head to one side, grinned softly, and gave a slow nod. "Okay."

"Thanks, Mac," I smiled "For everything."

Before I knew what's happened, the blue tiger had closed the space between us and pulled me into a tight hug. For a moment, I was paralyzed, but then I softened up enough to accept it.

"Good luck, Cress." he said, breaking away.

Without wasting another second, I dashed into the forest, sparing only enough time to look back, lock eyesight with my friend, and wave. Then the forest swallowed me in it's shadows and thick undergrowth from my pathetic world forever.

~oOo~

Bitter wind reached out and clawed at me viciously, howling out its mournful song and making my goat-like ears freeze like icicles as it whistled through the forest. The ground was dry and frosted, and everything was shrouded in a nearly invisible gray mist. My teeth chattered nonstop, and I pulled my cloak tighter around my hunched shoulders.

Five days was all it had taken to snatch away the clean, warm spring and transform it into a ferociously cold winter, whipping and battering me to no halt. Trees that had started friendly loomed over me like forlon black monsters, their once-green leaves crumpling to dust under my bare feet. Now was yet another time I wished to be a furry mammal. Being a scaled, cold-blooded reptile made things all the sourer.

Scowling through gritted teeth, I shuffled forward, icy tendrils spreading up my legs with every agonizing step forward. Suddenly, I looked up the blank gray-white sky and a snowflake fluttered down to my snout, biting and then melting to a trickle of water. I growled and stomped deeper into the forest as the snow began twinkling down softly, silent and small, though some sense foretold it would turn into a full-out blizzard.

I broke into an awkward sprint, shivering and sweating at the same time as my steps became clumsier on the bumpy ground. Snowflakes turned into threatning enemies, blinding my vision. Finally, after much slipping, I stumbled under an overhanging rock jutting out from a thorny hill. I huddled into a ball, grabbing one side of my blue cape and fanning it over my body as a blanket. Sleep took me into a dreamless rest and I let out a weary sigh before drifting, for the time being, out of my troubles.

~oOo~

I awoke with a renewed spirit and newfound inspiration, my crystal-blue eyes already narrowed as they fluttered open, my hands clenched into fists. It had snowed, alright, but most of it had melted, succeding in making the cracked soil underfoot into cold black mud. The sun peeped cautiously behind the blanket of fluffy gray clouds. Birdsong twittered through the air, and a soft breeze spread swiftly here and there.

My stomach gnawed at my insides, protesting for food. I bet it would have started a revolution and eaten me if I hadn't find a couple sour berries to temporally satisfy its complaints. I gathered nuts scattered on the ground and devoured those, feeling much better.

Charging on, I trooped deeper into the undergrowth. I was going somewhere, who cared where, away from my past nightmare. I was travelling to a happy ending, I thought, reassuring myself.

Hope and inspiration began diminishing around noon.

Food was scarce around here, and water even more so. I was forced to eat the cold snow off plant's leaves, which had a nasty taste to it. More snow began falling, much quicker and heavier, making everything look like a sheet of white paper. I tried to keep myself off negative thoughts and pondered about the many ways I could prank Miss Wong. At one time, I even began dancing to keep myself warm, which failed and shoved my spirits even lower.

After about five more restless hours of aimless wandering, I staggered upon some kind of underground dirt cave. Snow didn't reach down there, and it was warmer than any other places I had crossed. I gathered a few sticks strewn across the small cavern and, after about an hour of vain trying, started up a fire.

It gave off a hazy warmth, and I slept as close to it without singing my cloak as I could. The flames licked meagerly at the wood and illuminated the walls reddish-orange. My eyelids drooped with exhaustion, and yet again I fell asleep, but this times dreams plauged me, of Mac, and Scarr, and Miss Wong. I even dreamed of one where they were dancing with radishes...

~oOo~

I woke up with a muffled kind of icy cold chilling my back and turning my breath into frost in mid-air. The ashes of my fire had been bullied around by the wind and were jumbled awkwardly across my room, and a pale grey smudge and a couple of cinders were all the remains of it.

After trying with no avail to restart my fire, I was forced to settle for a less subtle solution to survive the day: I must go outside.

And so I did, armed with only my clothes and cape for warmth, bare feet, and a whole lot of crazy fantasizing ideas that it would be, for once, nice outside. It wasn't.

I tried to walk on the snow, and my foot sank up to my knee. Quickly as possible, I jerked it up, wincing from the nipping cold already making me numb, and I hopped awkwardly back to my underground den.

Knowing I would have to get food and water and sticks for my fire, I racked every corner of my brain until I got an idea.

I popped outside again and broke off a couple of flexible green branches from a young bush. These wouldn't do for a fire, of course, but that wasn't what I had planned. My feet were numb and unfeeling when I got back into my den, but I barely took notice. My mind clicked away at what I was going to do.

Bending the branches and tying bits of torn cloth to bind them together helped gradually form a shape. They were oval-like, with criss-crossing green twigs at the bottom tied tightly together, and the oval thinned out at the end. One was finished, and I slaved for another hour and finally succeded in finishing my pair of snow-shoes.

Cautiously, I worked my way clumsily out of my cave, since I was yet to accustome to my new footwear, and tested them by stepping into the blanketing snow. The snow-shoe supported me, and I nervously placed my other foot beside it, steadying myself, and I was kept up. It worked!

I let out a whoop, nearly muted by the snow, imagining cheering people surrounding me, clapping me on. Too bad there really weren't any.

Gloomily, but still feeling a bit more inspired, I set out to the tedious task of survival.

_Much different than my first version, hmm? Tell me what you thought please, so I know wether to keep going or not._

_-Dragoness of the Stars_


	3. Chapter 2: Feline Friends

_Alrighty, here's the next chapter...and my SINCERE apologies for not writing on those on Island ofthe Past, for those who read it. I've been a bit uninspired to write on it lately. Anyhoo, back to this story..._

**_Chapter Two: Feline Friends_**

_Crescent's POV_

I'd stayed here for over three weeks in my safe underground tunnel. The woods had adopted me, and now, it was home. Nature provided me with all I needed. I was content with my simple way of life, though I had to admit, sometimes a strange aching would worm it's way into my heart, and I'd feel alone in the wilderness.

Spring had shyed back to world, melting the snow and lifting the faces of the flowers to the sun. Soon, buds speckled the branches of the dark trees, and the earth was dark and rich. I came across no civilization, but I was completely fine with that.

This afternoon, the sun was reddening the sky and toying with the shadows. I let my scaled hands brush against the breeze as I sprinted on light feet through trees. Everything flashed like blurred pictures through my mind. Freedom. I finally had it.

I padded to a stop, feeling giddy. I was flustered from the wind, but happy as ever. I had stopped at a favorite clump of berry bushes, and I quickly popped a few into my mouth. Then I stopped, tensing. Time seemed to freeze; my ears pricked, my predetor instincts judo-kicked in, and I growled. Someone was here. In my forest. Very close.

I bent over into the bushes, peering through icy, slitted eyes, and gasped in shock. Staring back at me was a white tigress with sharp, bright blue eyes and a heart marking on her head. I stumbled back on the cold earth out of surprise and slipped.

Before I regained my balance, I thudded against the ground, my head banging hard against a flat rock. My brain turned somersaults. I groaned, and then all dove into darkness.

I woke up in a cold, dark cave, and panic rushed to my head.

Golden-tan paws were trying to coax me into drinking some liquid, but I pushed it away. What was I doing here? Where was the forest?

I growled and tried to stand up, but the lioness, the one who had tried to get me to drink something, held my arms tight and tried to soothe me, which frustrated me more. I absolutely hated when people did that.

Kicking her in the stomach seemed to be my only chance, and I tore free. The feline walked up to me slowly, but I was trembling in terror. I eyed the exit warily, edging towards it.

"Calm down, we aren't gonna hurt you."

"Yeah right. Why should I believe that?" I snapped angrily.

"Because we saved you,"

I whipped around, but I was too late. The white tigress from before had tackled me to the ground, and I was pinned.

She was small and petite, skinny in a way, wearing black pants and a golden vest with roses laced on it. Her claws were sheathed, and she had a kind glow about her. If I hadn't been so petrefied, maybe I would have noticed it.

I struggled out of her grasp and glared around challengingly, nostrils flaring. I needed to get out. Now.

They seemed nice enough, but I couldn't afford to trust anyone. But my entrance was blocked by the green-eyed lioness. My fear subsided and anger tinted my feelings. I would not surrender. Not without a fight.

I aimed a punch at the lioness, who, though taken by surprise, deflected it. The white tigress raced up to help her friend, and a swiped my tail under her feet while striking a flying kick at the other she-cat. The tiger jumped but the lioness staggered back from the impact of my kick. I flipped to the ground and glared daggers, hissing a warning.

"Truce?" The lioness asked. I hesitated before nodding doubtfully, standing straight and glowering at the pair. They looked surprised, and I still didn't trust them, though their glances just seemed puzzled, not intimidating.

"Okay, first, tell me where I am." I demanded.

"Your in our cave, close to a nearby village." The white tigress sighed. "I just brought you here to help you...You didn't look like-" She caught herself before saying something stupid.

"Like what?" I asked threatningly.

"Nothing," she stammered. I shrugged.

"What are your names?" I asked in a much less formidable tone.

"I'm Shadow," The white tigress said, then she gestured towards the lioness. "And that's Kasaru."

Shadow looked at me expectantly. "Uhh, I'm Crescent." I mumbled.

The white tigress grinned. "Nice name," she commented. I stared hard at her, almost bewildered. No one had ever said my name was nice. It made me feel weird, like someone had turned me inside-out.

"Thanks," I said in a small voice. Shadow and Kasaru seemed harmless enough; I decided to trust them.

Shadow smiled at me warmly, you know, like one of those smiles that are real and genuine, not like the ones that say: Okay, kid, cute story, get outta here. It was friendly. Kasaru, though still a bit wary, grinned a half-hearted smile.

"You hungry?" She questioned.

I found my head bobbing up and down under the control of my stomach.

Shadow laughed, like the tinkling of bells. I found myself warming up to her already. "Alright," she giggled, and handed me a pice of warm bread, and my eyes glittered. I forced myself to eat slow, but it was all I could do not to beg for more. I needed more than just nuts and berries, didn't I?

I thanked her and began to leave, but her words stopped me.

"Crescent, would you-I mean..."

Kasaru finished for her. "Like to stay here?"

I thought about it for a little bit, then slowly began to nod, smiling. "Yeah. I would like that."

And hence the friendship between me and the felines began.

I actually stuck there for quite a while. Nearly two months flew by. The fellowship between us grew, and soon we were nearly inseparable, except when the other two would go to town. I'd stay, make an excuse or something, but I never went there. It was too risky.

We all did our part. Shadow would work, sometimes with Kasaru, and I'd collect supplies from the wild. At times I visited my old den and lingered in the woods a few minutes, taking a breath of freedom before going back to the cave. I'm not sure if the pair told anyone of me, but I hoped they hadn't. I wanted to be kept a secret.

The nightmares of the orphanage dimmed and faded slowly, though sometimes Mac would shove his way into my dreams, maybe just a happy face in the corner of my mind.

In the group, Shadow was leader, in an odd way. She comforted everyone, sweet and encouraging when needed. Kasaru was closed and shy at first, but I soon got to understand why. Both Shadow and Kasaru had austoundingly horrific pasts; for Shadow, some maniac lion called Tanis had burnt their home to ashes and killed Shadow's parents-just because they were tigers, and she was a cub from a prophecy, who had powers. She told me that her best friend, someone who's name was never mentioned, had also been part of the prophecy, but there were no further details told after that.

Kasaru, on the other hand, was Tanis's little sister, and she'd run away in terror from the lion after what he did, and learned that she had also powers Tanis wanted to use. I was starting to think this guy was a really mean bully. I hated bullies.

My past was like a daydream compared to theirs, but Shadow was sympathetic anyway. We shared the same passionate dislike with bullies.

One day I came across Mikey and their gang, some absolute knuckleheads who adored picking on Shadow, but that's a completely different story. All I can say is:

Bullies, if you want to be pulverized, come to me. I specialize on pork chops. (Okay, yeah, I had some help from Shadow. She turned all freaky blue and almost passed out, and then I finished the job.)

Suddenly, my birthday smacked into existence. I was going to be six years old. It had to be perfect, right?

_Wrong_.

_So, Shadow and Kasaru are __**not**__ my characters. Shadow is Shadowbrook17's, and Kasaru is is Moody Shadow's. If you haven't already, I highly suggest for you to read their stories, 'Shadow's Secret Past' and 'Kasaru's Legacy'. They are both epic fanfics! _

_Tell me how you liked it, please, so I know wether to continue or not!_

_-DOTS_


End file.
